jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Warriorking849
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Marth Heroes.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rtgoh1 (talk) 12:28, April 26, 2019 (UTC) User:Connor Lacey (User talk:Connor Lacey) 15:17, April 27, 2019 No problem I like the offer, but we already have plans for the crossover. Thanks anyway. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:48, April 28, 2019 (UTC) I'd be happy to help, but I'm not really sure what you're asking. Could you try being clearer? Fan26 (Talk) 11:30, April 29, 2019 (UTC) I think I understand now. Are you using visual editor or source mode? Fan26 (Talk) 12:56, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that's visual. For what you want, I think source mode (the editor that appears as the default for talk pages) would be better. You can go into your preferences and change that to your default editor. Fan26 (Talk) 13:49, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Cool. Let me know if you have any further problems. Fan26 (Talk) 02:39, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Well yes That is an Arc based on World of Light abs it’s all Kirby No, there's not. Somebody's just being a dick. Hold on, I'll take care of it. Fan26 (Talk) 12:35, May 12, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, for your signature, it's four tildes at the end of the message, not four on either side. Fan26 (Talk) 13:09, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your kind gesture, but I never asked you to use my artwork or create a poster image for Tigerman and my Adventure series. Next time, ask permission first. Please. Again, I'm sorry.Rtgoh1 (talk) 15:09, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Just next time, ask permission. Please. Rtgoh1 (talk) 16:07, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Not sure exactly what you mean.Rtgoh1 (talk) 01:58, May 28, 2019 (UTC) As long as it's in the Trivia part of the page.Rtgoh1 (talk) 02:06, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I dont mind at all.Rtgoh1 (talk) 02:12, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Are you using source mode or visual editor? Fan26 (Talk) 13:18, May 29, 2019 (UTC) I recommend you go into your Preferences, which can be found by hovering the mouse on your user picture icon, and switch to make source mode your default then. Fan26 (Talk) 13:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Do you still need help with linking pages? Fan26 (Talk) 14:39, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Glad to hear it! Your page is good, btw. You should add in intro-don't just go from the quote into the article body. If you continue to have questions, please ask me. Fan26 (Talk) 14:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey. I said no Kingdom Hearts III spoilers until further notice! You aren't listening!Rtgoh1 (talk) 22:31, May 31, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't know that. But keep in mind, I don't know what happens in the game. So take it easy on me. Please. I don't want any spoilers. Please.Rtgoh1 (talk) 22:34, May 31, 2019 (UTC) No no. You can use him. Just please. Next time give me a heads up. Okay? Notify me in advance.Rtgoh1 (talk) 22:42, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps it's a user-specific glitch. Give me the image links and I'll add them myself. Fan26 (Talk) 20:14, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, glad you got it! Also, please look at this. I don't want messages grouped by user, but rather in chronological order. Thanks! Fan26 (Talk) 14:59, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Quick question. If the First Order are destroyed at the end of the upcoming Star Wars movie Rise of Skywalker, what will become of Tanya and the Verolenes Battalion? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:57, September 26, 2019 (UTC) No worries about you being busy. A lot of us here were busy too as of late. Anyway, that makes sense. Tanya doesn't seem to be the type to give up so easily. No doubt she'll wait for the moment when she and her armies can rise again. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:59, September 26, 2019 (UTC) No. Because I'm wainting for my partner Brermeerkat to see Pirates of the Caribbean before I start playing.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:57, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Set the God of Chaos.Rtgoh1 (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Permission granted to add images from that movie.Rtgoh1 (talk) 03:08, October 21, 2019 (UTC) I unprotected it.Rtgoh1 (talk) 22:23, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead if you want.Rtgoh1 (talk) 01:07, October 27, 2019 (UTC) I think it looks pretty good, yeah. Fan26 (Talk) 18:26, November 9, 2019 (UTC)' Eh. I'd hesitate to call it good, but it's not that bad. Fan26 (Talk) 19:07, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Not really sure, tbh. Fan26 (Talk) 19:56, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Mister Star Wars Hey! I know you r a bit of a SW fan, so I thought you might be interested in this. Every year Wookieepedia does a Mister and Miss Star Wars contest where we vote for our favorite Star Wars characters. If you haven't seen Episode IX yet thought, you might want to be careful to avoid spoilers. Fan26 (Talk) 21:04, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Hit the add category button and put in the name of the category you want to add. Fan26 (Talk) 03:09, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I guess. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:43, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I understood what you meant. That is how you create new categories. Just type it in as if you were adding the page to a category that already exists. Fan26 (Talk) 21:41, January 3, 2020 (UTC) You're welcome. Fan26 (Talk) 21:55, January 3, 2020 (UTC) What is your specific issue? Fan26 (Talk) 21:56, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I'm guessing it must be a glitch with your computer or something, because I was able to add it fine. Let me know if you have any further problems. Fan26 (Talk) 22:02, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Sorry. I haven't. Been too busy. Rtgoh1 (talk) 14:56, January 5, 2020 (UTC) I would if fate would stop yanking my invisible chain. Rtgoh1 (talk) 15:03, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I've been busy. Rtgoh1 (talk) 04:33, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I wanna wait 'til brermeerkat sees the movie before deciding. I'm trying to avoid spoilers on here. Rtgoh1 (talk) 17:36, January 7, 2020 (UTC) There's no set rule on that. The general preference is for Canon, given that the new movies take place in Canon. More specific information from either continuity can be added under the page's trivia section, but a good rule of thumb is to always preface Legends information with "In the Legends continuity," or something like that. Fan26 (Talk) 14:35, January 8, 2020 (UTC) No. Rtgoh1 (talk) 14:43, January 26, 2020 (UTC)